


Caught

by smalazzboi



Series: Cupcest Stuff [6]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	1. Chapter 1

Cuphead and Mugman anxiously rocked on their heels as they heard the front door lock and the fading whistles of Elder Kettle as he made his way to the shop. He said he’d be gone for a few hours and that the boys had the house to themselves, and he’d left them with a stern yet playful glare as he told them not to cause trouble. They smiled and waved as he left, inwardly wishing that he’d just hurry up and scram already. As soon as Kettle’s cheerful whistling disappeared, the boys pounced on each other. They fell onto the couch in the living room, sharing hungry, frenzied kisses and sliding their hands under each other’s shirts. Cuphead peppered kisses along Mugman’s cheeks,  
“I’ve been-”  
Kiss.  
“Waiting to do this-”  
Kiss.  
“All damn day…”  
Mugman reached up and grabbed his brother’s handle, pulling their faces together, the rims of their heads meeting with a soft “clink”  
“Then shut up and kiss me,” Mugman said breathlessly, putting his arms around Cuphead, “Like you mean it.”

Cuphead growled playfully before planting his lips against his brother’s, tongue darting out to part them. Mugs whined into his mouth as he kissed him back, capturing Cup’s lower lip in his teeth. The red boy sighed as his brother sucked on his lip, and their hands left their places on each other as they squirmed to pull their shorts down, almost falling off the couch because they were too engrossed in their canoodling to pull away from one another. It was only when Mugman started to pull Cuphead’s shirt up did they finally separate, gasping for air that they weren’t getting from their sucking face.

“I missed this…” Mugman whispered as Cuphead sat up on him and slipped his shirt over his head, Mug’s breath hitching at the sight of his brother’s pale, lithe body on top of his own. Mugman, with a bit of a struggle, pulled his own shirt off, and now the two brothers lay bare on the couch. Their heated bodies pressed together as they kissed once more, their hands finding their way to the other’s face, gently and lovingly cupping their cheeks as they melted into one another.

Mugman pushed Cuphead up slightly, taking advantage of the red boy’s sudden confusion to trade places with him, pushing him back down onto the couch so he himself was on top.

“Oooh, Mugsy~” Cuphead teased, his tongue poking out of his mouth. “So forceful…”  
Mugman only rolled his eyes as he descended to silence his brother by biting his lower lip. Cuphead pulled Mugman in close, their legs intertwining as they tried to get as physically close to each other as they could. They didn’t hear the distinct sound of a key in a lock, the tumblers clicking and turning, and the soft squeak of the door opening. They were only brought out of their trance by the sound of Elder Kettle’s cane hitting the floor with a loud and sobering clatter as he spotted the boys on the couch.  
The lovers separated like they were two north poles on a magnet, hastily trying to cover themselves with the throw pillows on the couch.

“Boys?”

They had never felt such shame as when the wavery voice of their elder broke the silence. They wished the silence continued when he raised his voice.

“Boys! Cuphead, Mugman, what on God’s green Earth are you doing?!” He shouted, his shock quickly dissipating into anger. They couldn’t speak. Nobody spoke as Kettle waited for an answer, buy he only got a resounding quiet.

Cuphead braved a look at Mugman, who was hugging the pillow close to himself, head bowed in shame. They both flinched as Elder Kettle moved to pick up his cane and started walking towards them. His face held a heavy expression of anger and disappointment, and it only served to make the boys feel even worse. They could hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke again.

“I know that you know that this is absolutely unacceptable.”  
Both boys nodded solemnly. Kettle’s grip on his cane was firm, and he grit his teeth as he continued.

“I really ought to beat some sense into you boys…”

Cuphead heard Mugman sniffle. 

“But I’m so disgusted I don’t even want to touch you.”

The unmistakable hiccups of Mugman weeping made Cuphead feel like someone gouged his heart out with a spoon. He fiddled with a loose thread on the fabric of the pillow in his lap. He had his own tears welling up in his eyes as he felt his brother shaking with sobs.

Kettle straightened himself out. “We’ll talk about this later.” He sighed. “For now, just get dressed. Cuphead, you go to your room and Mugman, you go to the guest room.”

He turned away.

“I don’t want you two anywhere near each other until we have a chance to talk.”

He trudged away, leaving the boys on the couch. Mugman quickly picked up and put on his clothes, wiping his nose and reddened eyes on his sleeve before bolting upstairs. Cuphead slowly got up and donned his own clothing, before sauntering up the stairs and locking himself in the boy’s shared room, where he curled up on Mugman’s bed. With a ragged sigh he clutched the blanket close to him, trying to breathe away the weight of the self-reproach in his chest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They sat at the kitchen table, with a boy on either head and Kettle in the middle. Mugman’s eyes were still red and puffy, evident that he had spent his time crying while in their spare room. The tick-tock of the cuckoo clock on the wall seemed deafening in the tense atmosphere. Elder Kettle glanced at both boys, before finally speaking, Cuphead silently thanking God for the reprieve from the silence.

“How long have you two been doing this?” His voice sounded serious. Both boys suddenly wished that he hadn’t said anything. Cuphead scratched at a knot in the woodgrain and nervously kicked his legs. He looked to Mugman who was similarly staring at a spot on the table, neither boy eager to give an answer.

“I will not ask you again.”

Cuphead breathed in deep, “A.. a few months, Elder Kettle.”

Kettle looked at Mugman, who gave him a sad nod. Kettle sighed and rubbed his forehead, the familiar pain of a headache beginning to set in.

“You two will not continue this behavior, do you understand me?” His voice was firm, unwavering, and scary. The brothers nodded, Mugman’s body starting to tremble once again. Elder Kettle stood up.

“You are not allowed to sleep in the same room anymore, and if I ever catch you doing that again or even suspect you of it, there will be consequences.” He hit his cane on the floor for emphasis.

“Am I understood?”

“Yes, Elder Kettle…”

Their caretaker stood up and stared them down, features cold and stern.  
“You two will head straight to bed, in separate rooms.”

With that, he stepped aside to allow the boys to pass, and he watched them take heavy footsteps up the stairs, and he relaxed when he heard the sound of two doors shutting and locking.


	2. You're Joking, Right?

Cuphead didn’t believe it when Mugman pushed him away. He laughed when Mugman grunted and shook him off after he hugged him from behind. He thought Mugs was playing hard to get, just a little game. He didn’t laugh as hard the second time he was denied.

“Mugsy, come on!” He gave a playful whine, again wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist. “What’s the matter?”

Mugman moved Cup’s hands off his midsection with a sigh. “Please, stop.” He said, with a little annoyance in his voice.  
Cuphead backed away and rubbed his head sheepishly.

“Okay, you need some space. I get it.”

Mugman didn’t reply when Cuphead gave him a small peck on his head and left him be.

It happened again the next day. Cuphead tried to hug him like he always did, a big surprise hug from behind. He jumped when Mugman did, and only chuckled a little bit when he was pushed away yet again. He started to get nervous when his brother didn’t say anything to him, and just kept staring at his feet.

“Mugs? Is something wrong?” He thought for a second. “Was it anything I did?” he added.

Mugman breathed out, and shook his head. He took a small step back when Cuphead approached him again, and it was enough to make the red boy anxious.

“Did…” He reached his hand out before hesitating and pulling it away. “Did someone hurt you, or something?” He could tell something was wrong when Mugman hugged himself and started rubbing his arms. He only shook his head again. Cuphead clenched his fist.

“Well, what? What’s the matter? You aren’t even letting me touch you-” He was cut off as he reached his hand out again.

“This.” Mugman spat. Cuphead’s hand stopped in its tracks.

“...What?”

Mugman swallowed hard.

“This.” He repeated. “We can’t keep doing this.” The confused look in his brother’s eyes told him that he needed to explain further.

“You… can’t keep touching me like that. We can’t keep… touching each other like that.”

Cuphead’s hand slowly lowered to his side.

“What… do you mean?” He tried desperately to search for any sign of mischief in Mugman’s eyes, any hint at all that he was kidding. All he was met with was the gaze of someone who wasn’t joking around. Still, he pressed his luck.

“Heh. M-mugs..” He gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Trying to be a jokester, huh…?”

Mugman awkwardly pulled at his sleeve. “Cuphead, please….”

Cuphead swore he felt his heart snap in two, as his hand shot up to clench at his chest. Oh, God, Mugman wasn’t joking.

“T-this isn’t funny, Mugsy-”

“For God’s sake, Cuphead, I’m serious!” Mugman shouted, stamping a foot on the floor. Cuphead flinched back, hand still on his racing heart.

His body and voice were shaking. “But…. Why? A-are you sure I didn’t do anything? Because if I did, I’m sorry-”

Mugman cut him off again. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Cuppy.”

It stung now to hear that nickname. Cuphead almost collapsed.

“Cuphead…” Mugman’s voice was laced with pity.

“Do…” The red boy sniffed. “Do you not love me anymore, or something?”

Now it was Mugman’s turn for his heart to break. He shook his head quickly before rushing in and wrapping his arms tight around his brother, shushing him and rubbing his back.

“Cuphead, of course I still love you.” He cleared his throat. “But we can’t love each other like that anymore.”

They were silent for some minutes as Cuphead brought his shaky arms around Mugman, his embrace tightening with each passing second. He was so afraid that his brother would never hug him again, and he never wanted to let go.

“But Lord knows I want to..” Mugman breathed in his ear. A tingle ran down his spine as he broke the embrace and smashed their lips together instead. He instantly felt his brother relax into the kiss, softly wiping a thumb over his cheek. Their hearts felt mended at the contact.  
When they finally pulled away from each other, they were breathless.  
Mugman cupped his brother’s face in his hands. “I’m so sorry…” He sighed out, still out of breath. “I couldn’t keep hurting you like that.. It's just that, Elder Kettle, and separating us, and-”

Cuphead cut him off with a small kiss. “Screw Elder Kettle, he can’t keep us apart.” He kissed Mugs on the cheek and made him giggle, and the two boys fell into each other, determined never to fall apart.


End file.
